Pequeño Encuentro
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Dos almas similares terminaron encontrándose dentro de un campus universitario. Ella una grácil y educada joven. Él un genio y amable muchacho. Dos destinos que finalmente se conocen. ONESHOT CROSSOVER AU [Tadashi x Elsa]


**Hola a todos, aquí trayéndoles un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió después de ver una imagen de ambos personajes, un crossover bien loco y random con semejanzas entre los dos "hermanos mayores". Espero les guste x3, y reitero que tanto los personajes de Frozen y Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen, más solo esta loca idea en oneshot.**

* * *

**Pequeño Encuentro.**

Sus delicadas manos pálidas empezaron a escribir una nota sobre un libro que llevaba, aquella joven rubia acababa de ingresar a la universidad, y su mirada iba en el pizarrón que mostraba los horarios de las clases que ella llevaría a partir de ese momento.

Un joven alto, de rasgos asiáticos y cabello oscuro, la observo por un instante mientras iba junto a sus amigos a otra parte del gran campus universitario.

\- Chicos, espérenme en el laboratorio, los alcanzo en un rato – comento el asiático mientras sus amigos le prometían que ahí lo esperarían.

El joven noto como la chica miraba confundida aquel pizarrón, justo cuando estaba a punto de ayudarla, a la rubia platinada se le cayó su libro junto con el papel que escribía.

\- Déjame ayudarte – comento el azabache mientras recogía sus cosas - ¡Wow, es el libro de "Padre Rico, Padre Pobre"! Un buen libro para quien estudia economía o administración de empresas… ¡Oh lo siento, te tenía que devolver tu libro! – el joven apenado solo atino a devolverle aquel libro mientras la rubia la miraba sorprendida para después soltar una suave risa que produjo que el muchacho se avergonzara más que antes.

\- No espere encontrarme con alguien tan amable en mi primer día, muchas gracias realmente – comento la rubia mientras le miraba con serenidad.

\- Me llamo Tadashi Hamada, es un gusto conocerte, y si necesitas ayuda con tu horario, puedes preguntarme.

\- Un gusto joven Tadashi, yo soy Elsa Arendelle, y aunque odie admitirlo… creo que necesitare ayuda con mi horario y además de ubicar mi facultad dentro de este campus – comento con un suspiro la joven rubia mientras observaba afuera del edificio.

\- ¿A qué carrera has ingresado?

\- Negocios.

\- Valla problema… la facultad se encuentra al otro lado del edificio central.

\- ¡Oh no entonces llegaré tarde! – comento muy apenada la rubia.

\- Descuida, al menos el primer día hay tolerancia para los nuevos, mira si eres de negocios, estos deben de ser tus horarios – el chico rápidamente cogió el bolígrafo de la joven mientras le anotaba todos los horarios. La rubia se quedo sorprendida nuevamente, pero a su vez muy agradecida, realmente no esperaba encontrarse con un chico tan gentil – ¡Listo! Bien, te indicare el camino para que vayas a tu facultad.

\- Joven Tadashi realmente no sabría como agradecérselo.

\- Empezando, creo que sería bueno si me llamas solo Tadashi, eso de joven… bueno, no lo tomes a mal porque veo que debes venir de una familia de buena posición, pero… me hace sentir más viejo de lo que ya soy – comento con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras veía como nuevamente la rubia disimulada una tímida sonrisa ante aquel comentario, el asiático se sentía raro de ver esos gestos tan delicados en la joven, parecía como si fuese una princesa de cristal.

\- Muy bien Tadashi ¿Así está mejor?

\- Mucho mejor.

\- ¿Y qué carrera estudias?

\- Medicina, aunque en mi tiempo libre voy a los talleres de robótica.

\- ¿Robótica?

\- Sí, junto a unos amigos, en mi caso estoy intentando crear un androide que pueda ayudar mucho en la medicina sobre todo para facilitar los análisis médicos, y asistir en zonas donde no exista atención médica.

\- Suena muy interesante, estoy segura que lo lograras realizar.

\- Gracias Elsa. ¿Y qué hay de ti, algún taller extra en mente?

\- A decir verdad… podrías ser el teatro musical, de alguna manera siento que me ayudara a romper mis miedos… además de ser más firme en mi carácter.

\- ¿Firme? Pero si ya de por sí me pareces una chica con muchos principios buenos.

\- Gracias por tus palabras Tadashi – comento con una sonrisa la rubia platinada – pero es que tengo una hermana menor que es muy distinta a mí, al menos en cuanto a carácter con ella… siempre termino cediendo a sus caprichos.

\- Ni lo digas, con mi hermano menor es igual, e incluso termino metiéndome en problemas a causa suya.

\- ¿Tú también terminas en problemas a causa de tu hermano?

\- Sí, créeme que le he salvado de muchas situaciones… creo que su deuda conmigo cada vez se hace más y más grande – comento entre risa el asiático mientras la joven rubia también comenzó a reírse.

Los dos estaban pasando muy bien, no esperaron que pudiesen congeniar tan rápido, pero la hora de la charla ya había acabado, y Elsa finalmente había llegado a su facultad. Ambos miraron con pesar el edificio, mientras se regalaban una media sonrisa.

\- Realmente ha sido un gusto conocerte Tadashi… espero que podamos conversar en otra ocasión…

\- Sí tienes razón… - hubo un momento de silencio para ambos, pero el joven asiático prefirió continuar - emm bueno, si gustas un día puedo mostrarte el proyecto en el que trabajo, además de presentarte a mis amigos, seguro les agradaras mucho.

\- Me encantaría – comento Elsa mientras de parte del joven recibe un pequeño papelito doblado.

\- Bien, entonces nos vemos. Suerte en tu primer día.

\- Gracias Tadashi – comento la rubia mientras veía alejarse al joven azabache.

Al encontrarse ya sola, finalmente abrió el papel doblado que había recibido, en él estaba un número de teléfono y el nombre de Tadashi. Elsa se ruborizo tímidamente mientras cerraba con cuidado aquel pequeño papel y lo guardaba en el bolsillo del bolero color verde jade que llevaba puesto.

Realmente su primer día fue más que inesperado.

**FIN**


End file.
